


［dickjay］论猫尾巴的用法（红烧肉/一发完）

by rox08094



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 简介：杰森中了工具人魔法师的魔法，长出了一对猫耳朵和尾巴，然后他莫名从迪克身上闻到薄荷的气味，事件开始一发不可收拾了……OOC注意，請小心食用！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	［dickjay］论猫尾巴的用法（红烧肉/一发完）

「杰森，你必须要跟我回家！」

在布鲁德海文，迪克绝望拉着杰森的腰大叫，可杰森极像在外边还没玩够的小孩子一样，双手双脚抱紧路灯不愿放手，「我不！」

还好现在是深夜杳无人迹，否则就算他们身穿制服，也会被怀疑是从哪个精神病院逃出来玩cosplay的疯子，不然被迪克的同事发现并逮捕，也够丢脸死人了。

可偏偏这个时候，杰森的猫尾巴为了阻止迪克糊了在他脸上，他一气之下轻轻咬住尾巴含糊说，「你别迫我用力咬你尾巴！」

是的，虽然杰森戴上红色头罩不太明显，但他中了魔法，这魔法使他拥有了一对猫耳朵和尾巴，这还居然是对方感谢用的魔法，可是这哪里像？ ！

「你敢咬就咬！」杰森屈强说，他就赌迪克不会真的咬上他尾巴，可偏偏这时候他感觉到自己多出来的部位，那根该死的尾巴居然湿湿的，全身 都炸毛起来，「草草草，快放开我的尾巴！你的口水脏死了！好恶心！」

「路灯又不是你的猫爬架！」迪克气愤地慢慢加重力度咬上去，「为什么你不跟我回家啊？！」

别看迪克这个鸟妈妈比他矮，还经常为他们（虽然不太想承认）的家庭充当和事佬，一副脾气好的好好先生似的，可这位生气上来没有人敢说自己是认识 他的，而且也是一名怪力老哥，杰森敢说那双被黑色紧身衣包住的手臂上，青筋都外露出来了。

在怪力加被咬尾巴的加持下，这场拉锯战杰森的身体不再紧贴在灯柱上，都被迪克拉到半空之中，只剩下手手脚脚还努力挣扎。

「你居然咬我尾巴！」杰森凶残恶煞转头威胁道，「你咬我尾巴，你死定了！」

行行行，那你倒是下来教训我啊……

面对杰森的投诉，迪克只是无情地翻白眼。 说真的，为什么他们要像弱智、小学生吵架、老妈子与熊孩子什么也好，就不能回家再吵吗？ ！

「我告诉你理查德·约翰·格雷森，我就算在这待一辈子，死在外边，也不会跟你回家！」现在只剩下手指还在捉紧灯柱，双脚已经被迪克 拉下来捉住了，以他的尊严才不会如此容易放弃！

「谁他妈的要以这个样子回家给他们看！我敢说提姆他们一定会笑死，还疯狂拍照收藏在什么该死的文件里，然后某天又拿出来笑或者威胁用！」

知道哪里搞错了的迪克，放下尾巴吐了一嘴猫毛，开始崩溃地尖叫，「我说的回家是我布鲁德海文的家，而不是哥谭里的韦恩宅好不？ ！」

话语刚落下，杰森不自觉地松开手，他们双双都摔在地上。

「草，你早说是去你家不就行吗？」杰森拍拍屁股站起来，也不管背后的迪克，自己先跑了。

他可不想被任何人看到，耳朵还好，被他的头罩压住了，可这条尾巴也不知道藏在哪里好，但偏偏他是在布鲁德海文中魔法，还倒霉地被 迪克撞上。

「我说了。」迪克吐了一嘴猫毛，无奈地看着杰森的背影，「明显你没有听到我说话。」

等到杰森手搭上窗框、高大的身躯毫无困难地像猫一样弯腰爬进去，双脚刚落地就已经急不及待脱下头罩，露出那双黑色毛线线的猫耳朵，因为之前 压得很痛而不断抖。

然后随手捉住明明是长在他身上，但怎么也不会控制的猫尾，烦躁地看着上面果然有迪克的口水，等他回过神后，杰森已经依照本能伸出浅色的舌头 ，舔干净自己的尾巴。

「等等，这个是什么气味？」鼻尖靠近在自己的尾巴闻了闻，隐隐约约闻到了一股好香好香的味道，再仔细闻一闻原来迪克的家全都这个气味。

……这个有点像薄荷味？

糟糕！ 大事不妙的杰森，快速转身找回自己的头罩，可他的意识开始迷糊，更别说他还把迪克的口水吞入肚子里，也许一切都已经太迟了。

*

迪克一脚踩上窗框，他自己也知道作为一名单身汉，加上警察和义警的双重身份，令他没时间打理房间，但他可没想到一进屋会看到这个情景，「杰 森？」

杰森把自己埋入他的衣服堆里，只露出屁股，猫尾巴漫不经心地摇来摇去，也不知道在干什么，听到迪克的声音，全身都僵硬了一下，尾巴都动也不敢动了 。

「你在干什么？」迪克走过去杰森的身边，担心地问。

可杰森不愿面对的样子，扭头看天看地，就是不看迪克，还悄悄远离迪克几步。 迪克只能看到他的后脑，叹了一口气，开始动手收好自己的衣服，可是刚拽上自己的衣服，突然伸出一只手把衣服按住，迪克不解地望向杰森， 结果仔细一看他的耳背居然微微泛红。

等迪克回过神的时候，他已经摸上那耳朵，可杰森没有他想像般生气拍掉他的手，相反把头蹭到迪克的手里，沉迷地吸着什么似的，时不时伸出舌头 去舔，像一只温顺的大猫猫似的。

「杰、杰森？」

「闭嘴。」杰森瞪了迪克一眼，然后靠近对方身上推倒在地，把头埋入脖子里不停闻，「你的气味最浓，该死的你身上为什么会有薄荷味！」

「我身上应该没有薄荷味才对？」迪克愣住了，面对这个情况明显超出了他的脑容量，大脑一片混乱，由任杰森在他身上闻，直到他感受到有什么硬物似 的东西顶着他下半身……

「杰——」

「闭嘴，我自己也知道！」杰森快速打断迪克，但下半身还继续蹭上去磨擦，咬牙切齿道，「我控制不了自己，讨厌的话，别光说话，自己推开我啊！」

可闻着闻着杰森开始往下闻，也不知道这魔法还有什么副作用，迪克可不敢轻举妄动，但当对方开始闻他的裤档，他惊得捂着脸一副不敢直视的样子 ，可手指之间微微张开偷看。

「这里的气味是最浓的……」杰森没发现迪克的动作，只自顾自地解开裤子，咬上拉链往下拉，即使中间隔了一层内裤，但迪克仍能感受到，杰森 呼吸的热气都喷在上面。

「不阻止我吗？」杰森低着头继续手上的动作，用舌头隔着内裤爱抚着分身，而那个可以把他从灯柱拉下只剩手指抓住的迪克，只能躺在杰 森身下喘气。

「杰森，不不不……」迪克睁大眼睛，为眼前的景象，呼吸开始急促起来。

「呵，看看你这里……」等到把内裤扒下来，杰森举起半立的生殖器，色情地从根部舔上去柱身，「你这个伪君子，嘴上说不可以，但还不是期待的 很。」

仿佛回应杰森说的话，肉棒膨胀成一个圈，变得笔直宣布自身的存在，杰森弯下腰舔上那不断分泌液体的小孔，「 对，就是这个味道……」

——味道。

迪克突然惊醒把杰森推开，两人都因为这动作都愣了一愣，房间里一片寂静，最后杰森沉默地站立想要离开，「把今天的事都忘了吧……」

「不，别走！」迪克慌张地拉住杰森的手，「我只是……」

「没关系，我们只是因为这个魔法失去了理智，你做的对，我们就不应该做这么。」

「不是的，我只是太爱你了。」迪克紧张说，「我只是不想你因为我身上的气味，因为被魔法的影响，然后后悔做了这一切。」

「是的，我该死的期待接下来的事，也不想停下来。但和你的感受相比，我更在意你的想法。」

杰森没有回头，迪克有些紧张地吞了吞，等待对方判下死刑。

「你知道吗？」

「其实那个魔法师说过，我会在喜欢的人身上闻到特别的气味，一开始我还不知道是什么意思。」杰森背对迪克继续说，「还说这个明明是祝福用的恋爱 魔法，为什么会猫化呢……」

「那可真是糊涂的魔法师。」迪克笑了笑站起来，拉近距离来到杰森的背后，而杰森对于迪克的接近水任何反感，他转过身与迪克面对面，距离之近可以 感受到彼此的呼吸，如何交融在一起。

即使是恋爱经验丰富的迪克，紧张得面对初恋的年青人，心脏跳得很快，几乎从喉咙里跳出来。

他们是如此接近的，嘴唇只有几英寸的距离，他不知道自己在杰森的角度来看，是怎么样的味道，但他品尝到杰森的味道，尝起来有尼古丁以及酒精的味道，身上 还有淡淡的火药味。

这就是杰森的味道。

迪克把杰森猛烈推到墙上，把舌头伸入杰森的嘴巴里，手还轻轻在对方的腰部抚摸，感受到摸上去的那一刻，肌肉的綳紧起来，随后在迪克的安抚之 下而变得放松，就好像真的在逗猫似的。

他不禁为自己的想像力而笑起来了。

杰森察觉到迪克的不专心，颇为不满地轻轻咬上对方的下唇，皱眉头也不放开继续说，「你在笑什么……」

这还是一只有脾气的猫咪。

感受到下唇微微刺痛，无奈感在内心升起，但迪克没有停下动作，继续脱下杰森的裤子，并吮吸脖上的肌肤，留下属于迪克的印记，「因为你是我的 小猫咪。」

「你确定我是『小』吗？」杰森也咬上迪克的脖子不服说。

怎么看也是他比迪克又高又壮吧。

「可你永远都是我的弟弟。」迪克咬上杰森的耳朵，热气喷在上面，杰森有些敏感到不适，歪头把距离拉开，可下一秒迪克抬起他一只大腿， 勾在腰身上，把手指插入后穴里，有些疑惑地说，「魔法连这些都会准备好？你都开始滴水了。」

「闭嘴，我他妈的才不想知道。」

「我都还没开始做什么……」迪克嘟囔着，可仍然继续把手指推入身体里，感叹道，「你里面又暖又紧。」

「说的你已经在操我似的。」杰森双手搂着迪克的脖子，气喘喘嘲笑说，「有时间说这些，你不想亲身感受到实际情——啊！」

杰森话语刚落下，那一瞬间，迪克把他整个人都提起来，把老二塞入他的体内，感受到他的阴茎填满了自己，虽然有点痛，但他擅长忍受痛苦。

迪克向内推，推得更深处，然后开始有动作粗暴地做爱，痛苦与快感混合在一起，然后渐渐开始只有喜悦冲过，两人不禁舒服地叫出来。

迪克低头喘气，把另一条腿钩在自己的腰身，然后抓住杰森的臀部，让他都离开地面，用力地一次又一次击中杰森的体内，「你说的对，杰森你的 感觉真好。」

为什么他没有早点出手？ 也许他们可以在巡逻的时候，在某个屋顶、小巷又或者去杰森的安全屋也可以，这感觉实在是太棒了，他绝对不会只满足于一次。

「靠、迪克！」杰森双腿夹紧迪克的腰身，无法停止呻吟，但也不知道自己要叫什么，咬牙切齿不愿发出更多令人面红耳赤的声音，低头抱紧迪克，可快感有如汹涌 的海浪般猛烈，就在这时候杰森发出了短促的呻吟，「……啊！那里！」

「……是这里吗？」迪克再次顶入深处，杰森不受控制继续抖动呻吟，猫尾巴甚至也变得笔直。

「唔——」

『夜翼。 』

迪克正想要逗逗杰森，可沙哑而沉重的声音突然响起，便大汗淋漓的两人都僵硬起来。

可这实在不是时候，迪克只好抱紧杰森走到床边把他安置好，只是苦了杰森每行一步都会顶入他的体内，等到杰森躺在床上，迪克这才把鸡巴拔出 来，从后穴里拉出长长的银丝。

但等迪克放手离开，杰森迷迷糊糊捉住他的手，不愿对方离开，猫耳朵甚至变成飞机耳的模样，透露出主人的不高兴。

对于正处于发情中的杰森，这的确是太不人道了。

迪克苦笑揉着杰森的头，还是忍心离开了，等自己冷静过后才接通通讯器，「这里是夜翼。」

『我看到杰森回来地球，就在你的公寓。 』

……所以呢？ 要告诉你，你两个养子正在干得很快乐？

可就在迪克和布鲁斯的通话途中，会乖乖等待不是杰森的作风，也不知道是因为魔法让他烧坏了脑子，杰森居然用手指轻轻地抚摸着后穴，然后咬着披子 再挤了进去。

『夜翼？ 』

看着眼前的美景，迪克吞了吞一口水，再努力淡定说，「我不懂你的意思。」

可他的意志注定被打破，可能是因为手指不够长，没有被迪克操得更爽，杰森开始转移目标，把自己的猫尾巴挤入去，直到深入达到某点，可受到主人情绪影响的 猫尾，本能地在体内乱动，同时肠壁也受到绒毛的刺激蠢蠢欲动，陷入恶性循环当中，再把尾巴夹紧，快感与痛苦并存。

屁股正好是对着迪克，可以看到杰森下半身，像饥饿的小嘴巴将尾巴吞下去。 而杰森那双猫耳朵正在不安地，不断晃动着，眼角冒出泪水望向迪克。

『——所以我才知道。 』

迪克回过神，为自己错过布鲁斯说的话，而感到懊恼，只好尽量胡扯，「好的我知道了，放心交给我。」

但也不难猜，大约都是和杰森有关。

而这个罪魁祸首居然还不满足于尾巴，屁股还插着自己尾巴的姿势，突然爬到迪克的双脚之间跪下。 在内心尖叫，虽然知道这应该是魔法的作用，大约又是那种某种，猫会很没抵抗力的薄荷味。

「嗯——」

突然把阴茎深入喉咙，高热的口腔紧紧包围着肉棒，如此柔软而湿润，迪克不禁把手轻轻按上杰森的头，嘴巴微动，没有发出声响，「……小心点，那个可不是你 的磨牙棒。」

可能被摸头很舒服，杰森微微抬头看迪克一眼，读出来对方的意思之后，咪着眼睛发出猫咪特有的、令人愉悦的呼噜呼噜重低声声响。

杰森发出这出这声音时，还含着他的肉棒，因此喉部的肌肉连带着他的肉棒造成振动，让迪克受不了这刺激，不由得抓紧杰森的头发，还好忍着没有发出任何 声音。

『那个是什么声音？ 』

但杰森的声音可还是被布鲁斯发现了。

「哦，没什么。因为有只发情猫很亲近我。」像是在表达不满，杰森的牙齿擦过肉棒，「嘶……还是会咬人的猫。」

通讯器的另一边，一片寂静，迪克冒着冷汗也不知道布鲁斯有没有发现什么，直到对方开口说话，『蝙蝠侠，下线。 』

迪克这才放松下来，捉住杰森的下巴，要他放开不要折磨他的命根子，手指伸入嘴巴里，轻轻抚摸那尖锐的虎牙，「你这坏猫咪，屁股不塞点东西就 不能安份点吗？」

如同惩罚般，迪克没有把尾巴拔出来，甚至把自己的肉棒慢慢地挤入去，杰森更是受不了地高坑呻吟，他们终于毫无顾忌地享受，直到迪克咬上杰森的 猫耳朵，把种子射入对方的体内。

他们静静地靠在对方身上喘气，最后还是杰森疲累地打破这平静的场面，「……哦哇。」

「看来魔法破解了呢……」迪克默默地看着杰森失去了的猫耳朵叹息。

相反杰森可开心多了，谁要顶着那猫耳朵到处跑，可当他看到迪克的头顶，脸色不禁僵硬起来，慢慢移动试图远离迪克的身边。

「杰森？」迪克不解地望向杰森，然后突然闻到什么气味般，皱眉头说，「杰森，你身上喷了什么？有一股很香的气味。」

迪克顿了一顿，就伸手摸一下头顶，果然那里长出了一对猫耳朵。

太阳已经冒出地平线，但谁知道魔法要怎么解开呢？

在家还等着迪克他们的布鲁斯：……


End file.
